Birthright Feats
Birthright feats are powerful abilities that a character can only take during character creation. They represent feats that are passed down through a family, fate or combinations of DNA that are'' just right.'' A character may only have one Birthright Feat. Force Sensitive The character has a higher midi-chlorian count and thusly a natural sensitivity to the Force around them. This gives the character the ability to sense other Force-Users. It also gives the character a +2 bonus to Charisma-based rolls. At the DM's discretion, some Force powers may be gained eventually. Requires Wisdom 14. 6th Sense The character is able to see dead people. The character has been born with the ability to see and communicate with undead creatures that don't wish to be seen by others. Character gains +4 to Charisma-based checks with dealing with the undead. Gains damage resistance 1/- from attacks from undead creatures. Supernatural Sense The character has an extra, non-natural sense that they were born with. The character must choose one of the following senses to start with: *'Heightened Sense': All natural senses are heightened. +4 to Listen, Spot and Search Checks. +2 to detecting poison through smell or taste *'Darkvision 60'' *'Infravision 60'' *'Bioelectric Vision 60'' *'Ultravision 60'' *'Ultrasonic Hearing': +10 to Listen Checks *'Magic Detection': Can sense the presence of magic within sight-range *'Psion Detection': Can sense the presence of psionic energy within sight-range *'Force Detection': Can sense the presence of Force-Users within sight-range *'Tremorsense 60: While on solid ground, character can sense vibrations made by footsteps (or other contact with the ground). *'Echolocation 60': Character can use noise to 'see' without vision Spellfire Some people are so attuned and attached to magic (knowingly or otherwise) that they have tapped into the fabric of Magic itself. Characters with this feat may call upon a Spellfire aura (1 CON/round). The aura appears as a brilliant silver flame that surrounds the user. Initially, the aura increases the user's spell resistance by +10 and causes all spells cast by them to increase in power as if the caster used two additional ability points. For every three CON points used per round to keep the Spellfire aura activated, the effects of the aura are doubled. Should the user decide to burn more ability points into the Spellfire aura, than they get other abilities. A single CON point will allow the user to shoot a blast of pure magical energy at a target (1d6/user's level) or it can be used to heal a wounded companion (1d6/user's level). ''Requires character level 4: Burning three CON points at once allows the user to Fly for one minute (180ft/round speed). ''Requires character level 8: ''Burning ten CON points at once allows the user to activate the Crown of Fire ability for three rounds. The Crown of Fire increases the flare of the fiery Spellfire aura (resembles daylight). While activated, the Spellfire user is immune to magical damage. All spells cast by them increase in power as though the caster used ten additional ability points. The user also gains damage reduction 10 against all normal weapons. The main disadvantage of the Spellfire is its rarity and the desire of many powerful people to learn how to harness it for themselves. More than one over-confident Spellfire user has found themselves defeated and used as an experiment to try to unlock the secrets of the powerful ability. ''Requires Intelligence 18. '' Byakugan Any and all individual who carry this bloodline's power have white eyes, even when the power is not active. Once activated, the nerves around the eyes will be visible under the skin, making even the most composed and beautiful face suddenly unsightly and intimidating. Once a character activates the Byakugan, it gains a +4 AC bonus to defense (insight), as well as to sense motive checks, initiative, reflex saves and attack rolls. They also gain a +6 bonus to spot checks. Also while active, the character gains to the ability to detect life around him - allowing them to see through mists, smoke and even certain physical obstacles (DM's discretion). This ability requires 1 temporary constitution point per round it is active. If the character chooses, they may stand in one place and extend their Byakugan sight up to their level multiplied by 100 meters - detecting life anywhere in that range. '''''At level 6, the Byakugan user can focus his sight to pinpoint individual, essential pressure points on an opponent's body. At a -1 BaB loss, the character can attempt to attack these points, dealing an additional 1d8 damage per hit. The opponent is given a saving throw (Fort DC 10+Byakugan's level) to resist the extra damage. At a -4 BaB, the character can attempt to attack the pressure points with the goal of causing temporary paralysis in a certain limb. The opponent is given a saving throw (Fort DC 12+Byakugan's level) to resist the paralysis - if it is failed, than the limb is unable to be used for 1d2+1 rounds. Sharingan When the character manifests the Sharingan, his irises become crimson red and the pupils extend slightly to form two comma-shaped marks in his eyes. For the duration Sharingan is activated, the user gains a +4 AC bonus (Insight), Initiative, Reflex saves, Spot checks and a +1 bonus to attack rolls; he also gains a +2 bonus to Will saves made to resist an harmful spells or psionic attacks. This ability requires 2 temporarily Constitution points per round it is active. For an additional 1 temporarily Constitution point, the character can detect life within visible range around him, penetrating smoke, darkness, mists and light cover. At level 8, the character's Sharigan evolves into a higher form - the Ichiryuu Sharingan. The previous two commas shape in his eyes are increased to three, and the bonus given by the Sharingan increases to +6 to Reflex saves, Initiative and Spot checks, as well as a +3 bonus to attack rolls. In addition, whenever the user should face an opponent using any kind of concealment, it is reduced by 10%. The character is able to use Detect Life without costing Constitution points. The cost of manifesting Sharigan does not change from its beginning level. Bone Arsenal While this ability is activated, the character gains the ability to manipulate their own bones to be used as weapons or armor. At first, the only benefit the user gains is a +2 AC bonus and a +2 to all Fortitude saves. As the user gets stronger, they're able to use the ability to much greater effect. At level 2: ''At the cost of 1 CON, the character can grow their bones out from their body to form powerful shields, increase AC by +4. They can also strengthen the bones in their body and give themselves damage resistance X/- (X is the character's level). ''At level 3: ''At the cost of 1 CON, the character can extend a bone from one of their limbs and use it as a slashing weapon (1d8 damage). Also, the character can heal themselves (1d8+1 for 2 CON). ''At level 4'':' At the cost of 1 DEX, the character can shoot bone darts from any of their limbs (piercing, 2d4 damage, range: 100') '''At level 5: At the cost of 3 DEX, the character can pull from their body a bone melee weapon of their choice. The weapon adds +2 to the character's attack bonus and the weapon ignores 2 points of any targets AC. Weapon damage is at the discretion of the DM. At Level 9: At the cost of 3 CON/round, the character can turn themselves into literal weapons. All of the character's arsenal is at their disposal (no CON fee, just the 3 necessary to keep the effect going). Silver Tongue The character has the ability to read aloud from old books and summon forth things from the pages. By reading aloud, the character has a chance of bringing forth items from the passage that they are reading. What appears is largely at the discretion of the DM - if anything appears at all. The words that the character reads must be from an actual book (datapads do not count), and the older the book, the higher the chance of something appearing. Occasionally, if something significant comes forth, something from the actual world (possible, but rare, for this to happen to the Silver Tongue) will be pulled into the book and will not return until what is brought forth is sent back. Any character trapped in a book is considered unplayable until read out of the book again. '' Requires Intelligence 18.'' Slayer Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. ''' Character gains +2 to STR, DEX and CON. Character gains +2 to BaB. Character gains +1 to all Saving Throws. Character gains Master of Forms feat, and Master of Weapons Forms feat. Character gains additional +1 BaB when attacking someone evil-aligned, this bonus increases to +2 BaB if the target is also a supernatural being. The character is also a conduit for prophetic dreams as issued down by the DM. At Level 3, the Slayer can use a favored weapon from the following: Wooden Stake, Crossbow or Short Sword. When using that kind of weapon, the character gains an additional +2 to their attack bonus and an additional +1 when fighting something evil-aligned. At Level 9, if permitted by the DM (only given if the character has remained good throughout the game), the Slayer gains a supernatural flight ability (90ft/round), an additional +1 to STR, DEX and CON and +4 to all vision and hearing related checks. Also gains damage resistance 4/-. Requires the character be Female. Geass Geass is a mysterious ability which certain people can use on others to various effects. It is physically manifested by a bird-shaped symbol in one eye which glows red when the ability is active. Every Geass power has both its own unique set of abilities and limitations, allowing for their defeat or victory by someone who is aware of its characteristics (user can only choose one Geass to be their ability): *'Read Minds': The character is able to detect the surface thoughts of a targeted individual (DM's discretion what is revealed). *'Command': The character is able to give commands to a targeted individual - ones that they follow to the letter. This can only be used on the same person twice. *''' Freeze Perception:' The character is able to temporarily freeze a targeted individual's perception of time. This can last no longer than 10 seconds. *'Charm:' The character is able to charm a targeted individual into liking them. This ability is temporary. (DM's discretion of time) *'Precognition:''' The character is able to view a few seconds into the future, providing them +2 Dodge AC and +1 attack bonus while in combat. Also provides them +2 to all Reflex Saves. Each time the character uses a Geass ability against someone, they are allowed a Will Save (DC 13 + character's level). If they make it than nothing happens. The individual is allowed to make a spot check (DC 25) to notice the Geass symbol in the character's eye. Each time the character uses a Geass ability, there is a chance that the Geass will go out of control. This chance increases by 10% each time it is used within a 24-hour period. If it goes out of control, than the character becomes blind and can no longer use the Geass. Jumper Jumpers are beings who were born with the inherent ability to fold their bodies into the cracks in space, and seemingly teleport across great distances - though at the beginning, they can only jump ten meters from their current position. Every two levels, a jumper can teleport an additional 10 meters but they must have line of sight of wherever they are jumping to. A jump is instaneous and can be done at will (counts as a full action in combat). A Jumper can take up to their maximum load with them when they jump. When a jump is made, the only sign is a puff of smoke that fades within one or two seconds. Many Jumpers find roles as thieves and so most are mistrusted. Both the Human Federation and the United Galactic Alliance have special teams trained and equipped to track and arrest rogue Jumpers. In addition to the Jump ability, Jumpers gain +2 Dexterity at Character Creation and recieve +4 to all Escape Artist checks. Category:Birthright Feat Category:Feat Category:Feats